Feliz Explo-Cumpleaños!
by Cami-nyan
Summary: -¿Itachi?- el rubio camino hacia el- Bastardo-¿Esperabas por mi?-¿Sabes que horas son?-¿Te gusta tu regalo? -Son bonitos... No me cambies el tema-Perdon- dijo con una risilla- Toma- dijo dandole un cup cake, de lo que se veia era chocolate- Feliz cumpleaños-Graci...- no alcanzo a terminar la palabra cuando el ponquesito exploto, embarrandoles la cara, a ambos


**Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto-san, yo solo hago esto por el cumpleaños de Deidara :3**

**Holi :3 vine por aqui con un ItaDei, por el cumple de Dei-chan :3**

**Espero les guste... :3**

* * *

Salió perezoso de las cobijas, entro al baño y se quedó mirando el calendario tras la puerta. Cinco de mayo. Era su cumpleaños. Sonrió involuntariamente y bajo a prepararse un desayuno. Debía arreglar un poco la casa, sus amigos más cercanos vendrían para una pequeña reunión.

Cuando iba a cocinar algo se encontró con su desayuno ya preparado.

-¿Qué demonios...?- murmuró, debió haber sido Sasori o Itachi, eran los únicos que tenían una copia extra de la llave de su casa.

Tomo un primer bocado, estaba delicioso, sin duda era obra de la deliciosa comida de Itachi, continuo degustando y cuando iba terminando, dispuesto a dar un sorbo de café, la taza explotó. Como una de sus creaciones. Le hubiera encantado, claro que sí, si no le hubiese caído café caliente encima.

-Malnacido- escupió enojado mientras limpiaba los destrozos, respiro hondo y se fue a arreglar, al bajar tomo el periódico, dispuesto a echarle una ojeada antes de salir, al tocar el papel en la puerta de su casa este exploto. Exactamente igual que el café. Miles de pedazos de las noticias del día empezaron a llover.

-Mierda- mascullo mientras iba por la escoba

Rato después, preparado mentalmente a poner un pie en la calle, se detuvo por el correo. Oh, mala elección.

Y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. Su correspondencia exploto, volando por aquí y por allá.

-Lo voy a matar- se dijo a si mismo mientras acomodaba su bufanda y caminaba hacia la mansión Uchiha.

*Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong*

-Bueno ya- dijo enojado un pelinegro abriendo la puerta de golpe, dispuesto a golpear al demente que tocaba de esa manera a las 7 de la mañana- Feliz Cumpleaños- dijo un poco mas relajado al ver de quien se trataba

-Gracias, Sasuke ¿Donde esta Itachi?- dijo tronando los dedos

-Y yo que sé, salio esta mañana como a las 5

-Desgraciado...- mascullo enojado

-¿Que te tiene de tan mal humor? Es tu cumpleaños, relájate

-Si pero el desgraciado de tu hermano exploto mi taza favorita, mi periódico y mi buzón- el menor no pudo evitar carcagearse- ¡No es gracioso!

-Claro que si, para ti es fantabuloso ver una explosion, aprovecha que Itachi esta haciendo esas cosas que nunca ha hecho por ti

-Pero... Destruira mi casa a este paso

-No creo

-Espera... ¿Como sabes tu todo eso? Confiesa, sabes que planea ese ojeroso

-¡Claro que no!- exclamo huyendo tras la puerta- Ahora vete, disfruta de tu maldito cumpleaños, nos veremos mas tarde- dijo cerrando la puerta

-Idiota- susurro yendose de la mansion Uchiha, encontraria a Itachi y lo mataria.

Después de caminar un poco, mas normal, decidio parar a tomar cafe, ya que no pudo hacerlo en la mañana.

Luego compro snacks para su reunion en la tarde y se fue a sa casa rogando porque siguiera alli y no en miles de pedacitos.

-Ya llegue- esa era su mala costumbre, avisar que ha llegado sabiendo que no hay nadie en casa

-Bienvenido- le respondio una voz desde la cocina

-¿Itachi?-

-¿Tan loco te trae?- pregunto con burla un pelirrojo

-¡Danna! ¡No es eso!- un sonrojo adorno su cara- Es que traigo ganas de matarlo desde la mañana- explico dejandose caer en el sofá

-¿Que paso?

-Exploto mi taza favorita, mi periodico y mi correspondencia

-¿No te deberia alegrar? Se supone que amas las explosiones

-Si, pero...- el timbre lo interrumpio

-Buenas- dijo con una sonrisa un peliblanco tras la puerta

-¡Hidan! ¡Kakuzu!- exclamo contento

-¡Feliz cumpleaños rubia!- grito el peliblanco mientras lo abrazaba

-Bastardo

-Jashin-sama perdonara tu vida por otro año mas, ya lo veras- dijo divertido tras el abrazo

-Felicidades- dijo Kakuzu con tono serio

-Gracias- estaba acostumbrado, no era del tipo amigable como para intercambiar bacterias con el simple acto de rozar las manos o algo así, el unico que podia pasar esa barrera era el Jashinista que siempre estaba junto a él- Pasen- ofrecio dejandolos entrar

-¡Hola Sasori!

-Hola tortolos- Kakuzu odiaba ese apodo y por eso Sasori lo usaba tanto.

Minutos despues de la llegada del castaño y el albino aparecieron el resto de amigos. Konan y Pain llegaron junto a Nagato. Zetsu llego junto a Kisame y Tobi. Y de Itachi no habia señales.

*Ding Dong*

-¡Itachi!

-Yo si toco como una persona decente, y lamento decepcionarte, no soy Itachi

-Esta bien, ni siquiera esperaba a ese bastardo, pasen- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

-Miente hasta el apellido- le susurro Naruto, el rubio acompañante de Sasuke

-Eso ya lo se, dobe

-No me digas dobe, Teme

-No me digas Teme, Usuratonkachi

Deidara estaba un poco hacia la esquina, se sentía fuera del ambiente. Bueno, tal vez no era eso, tal vez si estaba esperando a ese bastardo.

Konan, Pain y Nagato hablaban comodamente, y aveces Nagato hacia sonrojar al par de novios.  
Sasori conversaba con Kisame y Zetsu mientras que Tobi molestaba a Kakuzu y Hidan.

Sasuke y Naruto habian desaparecido hace cuarto de hora, tal vez estaban en el baño metiendose mano.

Si Itachi estuviera probablemente estarian coqueteando rudamente o podrian llegar a besarse...-sacudio la cabeza con fuerza- nunca besaria a ese bastardo y menos, despues de semejante desplante.

Un sonido, como de una explosion en el cielo, asi como cuando dos aviones chocan, esta bien, exageraba, pero un fuerte sonido alerto a todos.

El cumpleañero salio liderando el grupo y todos se quedaron maravillados viendo el cielo, miles de fuegos artificiales llenaban el ya oscuro firmamento.

-Sa-Sasuke... ¿De-deberiamos salir?- dijo entre besos el rubio

-No, Itachi se las arreglara solo- y continuo con los besos húmedos

-Pe-pero, quiero ver, los fuegos artificiales- dijo el rubio haciendo morros

-Vale, pero esta noche no te me escapas- Y salieron del baño despues de regular sus respiraciones

.

.

.

-Feliz Cumpleaños- dijo el moreno a un lado del jardin, donde los que se quedaron a la entrada no lograban ver

-¿Itachi?- el rubio camino hacia el- Bastardo

-¿Esperabas por mi?

-¿Sabes que horas son?

-¿Te gusta tu regalo?

-Son bonitos... No me cambies el tema

-Perdon- dijo con una risilla- Toma- dijo dandole un cup cake, de lo que se veia era chocolate- Feliz cumpleaños

-Graci...- no alcanzo a terminar la palabra cuando el ponquesito exploto, embarrandoles la cara, a ambos, de chocolate- ¡Maldito bastardo, fue lo mismo con mi taza favorita!

-Te comprare otra- dijo divertido quitandole un pedacito de chocolate de la mejilla

-¿Y que dices de mi correspondencia?- bajo el tono de voz por la cecania que habia impuesto el Uchiha

-Esta en el segundo cajon de tu escritorio- dijo chupandose el dedo untado de chocolate- Lo que exploto fue correspondencia falsa

-¿Y mi periodico?- susurro, sus rostros estaban tan cerquitica que podia lamer los restos de chocolate en las mejillas de Itachi

-Solo lees el periódico por la sección de arte, sección que esta descansando junto a la correspondencia, en el cajón- su tono de voz había descendido drásticamente dándole un toque confidencial- Fe-liz cum-ple-años Dei-chan- murmuro a milímetros de los labios opuestos, Deidara no quería que fuese solo un coqueteo rudo, típico de ellos, quería deseaba, anhelaba que Itachi dejara de provocarlo y lo besara de una buena vez.

El moreno estaba a punto de separarse pero el rubio lo detuvo tomandolo por las mejillas, embarrando las palmas de sus manos con chocolate.

-No te detengas ahora, dejemos el coqueteo y vamos a lo siguiente- ni siquiera el sabia que demonios habia dicho, pero funciono, Itachi lo beso, estrujandolo por las caderas hacia su cuerpo, Deidara no solto el agarre en las mejillas, no queria que se escapara.

-¿Quieres que pasemos la noche juntos?

-I-itachi- el rubio habia quedado mareado, fuera de la atmosfera terrestre, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos entrecerrados, sentia como si un letrerito de "logro desbloqueado" apareciera encima de su cabeza, beso a Itachi, Itachi lo beso, ellos dos

-Bueno, de todas formas tengo llaves- se dijo a si mismo besandolo de nuevo

* * *

**Holi... :3**

**Les gusto? asafasdafsa que pasada me estoy volviendo xDD**

**Espero que les haya gustado, si les gusto dejenme reviews :3**

**Beshosh y abashosh de gato para todos :3**


End file.
